Talk:Bella Swan and Jacob Black/@comment-86.158.222.60-20130817035456
I hate it when people say that Bella and Jacob are right for each other. No, they most certainly are not. Ew! Just think of the implications of she had choosen him. If they settled down, married and had kids...a child that is half-Bella! He probably would have felt something like hate for his own child or a very unhappy marriage. The inner wolf would recognise that destiny has passed him by and there never will be a "proper" mate. Plus, Bella was very much in love with Edward...she would have only broken Jake's heart anyway. I think Bella and Jake have had a close bond for quiet a while - likely since they born! I'm sure that since Bella first met Jake when she was a toddler and he a newborn baby, she felt something akin to attachment. We know they played mud pies in Billy's backyard has kids and I'm betting that they were both around each other an awful lot. I wonder if Bella subconsciously knew that she couldn't see Jake anymore - because it may have future consequences - once puberty kicked in for her and so she put her foor down at fourteen and Charlie visted her in Arizona from there on in? The whole reason this bond existed is because on a very subcoinscious level Jake knew he would find his mate one day via Bella (litterally!) and Bella knew that - ultimately - everything would work out with Edward and she would have a child with him. Reneesmee was the thread that binded them all the way since they were children themselves and poor Bella was torn all the way between Edward and Jacob since she was fated to have the child that would be Jacob's future mate. The supernatural had it's beady eye on Bella from the moment she was born. In regards to Reneesmee's future fertility, I can only come to the conclusion that she would be. Unlike some hybrids that has been observed in certain species, I am 99.9% positive that hybrids can reproduce. The slight chance that she might not is down to SM. Reneesmee will fully mature in seven years time (2006 - 2013) and according to the Twilight guide, she will become frozen in her age and is immortal like her parents. I don't think hybrids can die (with 24 chromosomes like the wolves and the vampire parent's genes the likelihood that she can heal very very quickly is very possible) unless deliberatly hurt without any medical assistance or refuel with blood. Reneesmee takes after her mum according to Meyer who said that same sex hybrids take after same-sex parents. Well allegedly said so in an interview - interesting how she hasn't out it up on her site! I think we can rule out venom being poisonous. If hybrids have 24 chromosomes from daddy then I'm certain that DNA in the bone marrow has the right genes to counteract venom is it is poisonous. Especially is said venom runs through the veins in a diluted form and covers the scent enough that hybrids son't become dinner to vampires. In fact, I would go as far as to say that if a vampire tried to bite a hybrid, the blood - mixed with a diluted form of venom - would be poisonous to vampires themselves. A sort of in-built self-preservation trait should vamps getting hungry. Having said all this, I think we can realise that hyrid genes are permanant and that hyrids can't be converted to vampires. The genes are so unchangeable by venom and hybrids are shown to be living, breathing individuals that this allows reproduction. Hybrids require oxygen - even after a period of time unlike vampires who are indefinate - and have an active metabolicism considering their diet. They live off blood and human food. Vampires have a beating heart beat - far faster than humans though - and a respiratory system. This proves the body is alive. Nahuel and any other male vampire will likely produce sperm like male vampires and humans do - they can reproduce and create life on any day of the year. Females are more like humans - just with an extended fertility phase. I think once Nessie enters puberty she will experience menstrual cycle like human women only the vamps around her will notice that it doesn't affect them as much (though Jasper may say differently if she suffers PMS - :o) ). She will also have a certain period of time after her cycle begins to start reproducing perhaps for a few days every month (or year considering a vampires' extended lifespan) with Jacob. This will liekly last a century or two. Contraception should work as her body is living and her cycles start to regulate into a "norm" pattern. Her body could easily accomodate a pregnancy and birth - perhaps at a slower rate from her mother's but faster than a normal pregnancy of nine months e.g. six to seven months gestian period. Nessie's unchangingly hybrid genes will allow this. Jacob imprinted on her because the next generation needed stronger wolves. However, this is where I think we hit a snag. I don't think hybrids and shapeshifters can have a third-human, third-shapeshifter and third-vampire baby - though they can reproduce. The genetics just won't be like that. More like the child is born pre-dominantly human. With some extra perks like sharpened senses, immunity from venom, speed, a living body and immortality/ greatly extended lifespan (e.g. like Jacob who will be a wolf forever to remain with Nessie for a few billion years, even though their child will not be able to shapeshift into a wolf, ther e may be pyshcological changes like pack mentality or telepathy or mental connection in order to gradually age over certain trillions of years). The vampire and shapeshifting ability will cancel both genes out - think acid and alkali produce a neatral reaction in chemistry if you want - and the common human genes will predominate (24 genes) with another 24 genes making up the aforementioned "extras". The second-generation hybrid will take after it's mother (e.g. Nessie, Serena, Maysun or Jennifer) in genes - DNA from maternal line - as this is more solid than the shapeshhifting wolves or the frozen vampires. The second generation hybrid's genes of 24 genes remain regardless of who it's father is - human, shapeshifter, possibly a true child of the moon and a male vampire. The first generation hybrid mother's genes dominate. I reckon these hybrids can reproduce with nearly any species they want in order to continue a next generation of strong warriors (they just don't happen to be wolves). Survival of the fittest and self-preservation alongside species continuation - vampires have been updated from infertile, frozen monsterous beings to an evolutionary fertile species! - makes the most sense. No one wants outright existence. And Jacob Black's descendents won't be leaving La Push anytime soon - their line will be stronger and possibly any second- or even third-generation hybrids that come from Jake and Nessie will be strong warriors for the tribe at any rate. Toodle-pip VA x